


birthday date

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, they dont know what theyre doing but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika keeps calling it a “birthday date”; Walker, Kadota, and Saburo repeatedly insist she stop, but they usually say so in almost perfect unison, and that just makes her laugh, and she claims that that proves she's right.





	birthday date

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy happy birthday kadota here's an excuse to write about the squad cos i've wanted to forever

Erika keeps calling it a “birthday date”; Walker, Kadota, and Saburo repeatedly insist she stop, but they usually say so in almost perfect unison, and that just makes her laugh, and she claims that that proves she's right. Maybe she is and maybe she isn't, and maybe there's always been more to the group's friendship. Kadota's considered this possibility enough, but he hasn't settled on an answer, and he doesn't really think it matters much. As long as nothing changes between them, he couldn't care less what _they_ really are.

Of course, there's always going to be that lingering, nagging question in his mind of, if they are in a relationship, where are the lines drawn? Are he and Saburo and Walker separate, a part of a delighted Erika's harem, or are they going to delight her a bit more and not draw  _any_ lines? He knows what he's insisted about himself and he knows those two have insisted the same thing, but words don't really mean shit on their own, and even if they say they're not into guys...well, these circumstances are unusual already, so what's a little more?

And he has the question of, if this is a relationship, if this is something more than a friendship, when is it going to escalate?  _Is_ it going to escalate? Are they ever going to move past what they do now, which is a whole lot of nothing, or will the physical side of things never even be discussed? If they don't take any new steps, does it count as more than a friendship, or does that really matter? He's starting to realize how many gray areas there are, and how hard it is to figure out, but for tonight, he tries to enjoy himself and not wonder what it all means.

They're all eating dinner together because it's his birthday, and he has the night off, and his friends (it's easiest to just call them that, even if there's almost definitely something more going on, he's decided) wanted to treat him, splitting his portion of the bill three ways and going on about other things they can do that night, where he will not be expected to pay for a thing. It actually seems like they've all tried to save up for the outing, and he's more touched than he plans on admitting.

For once, Erika and Walker are trying to keep their lengthy discussions to a minimum, and even maintain their inside voices even when they get swept away on some topic. Of course, he knows that if they manage to drag him to karaoke that they plan on treating him to a “very special medley”, but since they're behaving themselves so much now and because they both have surprisingly nice voices, he won't complain. In fact, he might even join in with them, or maybe he might really cut loose and see if he can get Saburo to do a duet with him. Can they find a way to split a song for ways?

By the time the meal is over, he's actually looking forward to it. He's looking forward to everything, even whatever sort of weird gifts his friends end up giving him when the night's over, and he's looking forward, as cheesy as it sounds, to the rest of the year and to his next birthday, and everything to come. Kadota is looking forward to spending more time with his friends, and whatever misadventures might come with that, and he's looking forward to the day when he finally figures out exactly what the hell is going on between the four of them, and what their relationship fully entails.

But when it comes time for them to bring the fancy cake out- and he never thought he'd be so relieved to not have to see some wide-eyed catgirl on a baked good- and they all grin at him, waiting for him to make his wish, he finds himself wishing for nothing to change, because even if that means he never figures this out completely, that really doesn't seem so bad.

 


End file.
